Vegeta (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Vegeta= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary Vegeta is the disgraced prince of the Saiyan race, one of the few survivors of his species after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Left with no choice but to follow his orders, Vegeta traveled across the galaxy and eradicated planets for sale before he was brought to Earth by Raditz's report of the Dragon Balls, a magical set of balls that could grant him immortality. Upon arriving on Earth, he ultimately comes to encounter and fights Son Goku, the man who would go on to become his greatest rival. Originally a selfish, arrogant, and ruthless killer with no concern but himself, Vegeta slowly grows into a more heroic figure over the course of his goal to become the strongest fighter in the universe, falling in love with Bulma and having a son, Trunks, without ever losing sight of his rivalry with Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, 3-C with Super Saiyan, 3-B with Super Saiyan 2 | 3-B, higher with Super Saiyan transformations | At least 3-B Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball GT Age: 57 (physically 62) - 58 (physically 63) years old Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers, and he once changed the weather by powering up), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Explosion Manipulation (Via Dirty Fireworks), Fire Manipulation (Can project fire balls), Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan 4, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Power Mimicry, Telepathy, Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically, and by transforming into a Super Saiyan 4, return himself to his prime), Has adapted to gravity via the Gravity Machine, Regeneration (Low, over time), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm the Ghost Warriors), Heat Generation and Reactive Evolution (As a Super Saiyan 4), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Mind Manipulation (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Large Size (Type 1), Breath Attack and Fire Breath as an Oozaru Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level, Galaxy level+ with Super Saiyan (Won a beam struggle against SSJ Baby Gohan. Should be comparable to Kid Buu, who gradually destroyed a galaxy in the anime and scales to Goku's feat of shaking the Afterlife), Multi-Galaxy level with Super Saiyan 2 (Stronger than before) | Multi-Galaxy level, higher with Super Saiyan transformations (Surpassed Uub, who was able to challenge a suppressed Super Baby Vegeta 2) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to SSJ4 Goku prior to breaking his limits) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku during the Otherworld Tournament Saga, during which he traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL, and he's even faster with his Super Saiyan transformations) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Galactic, Galactic+ with Super Saiyan, Multi-Galactic with Super Saiyan 2 | Multi-Galactic, higher with Super Saiyan transformations | At least Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Galaxy level, Galaxy level+ with Super Saiyan, Multi-Galaxy level with Super Saiyan 2 | Multi-Galaxy level, higher with Super Saiyan transformations | At least Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Very high. Vegeta can train for days with minimal rest while constantly pushing himself to his limits, getting up again and again to train more despite the severe damage he deals to himself in the process. In combat, Vegeta's endurance is famous, allowing him to continue fighting against the Goku and the other Z-Fighters despite his steadily worsening condition. Even after being launched into the sky by a Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha, losing his tail, and being hit by a Spirit Bomb, Vegeta was able to stubbornly keep on fighting, refusing to die or give up. He withstood an extended, brutal beatdown in his fight with Kid Buu despite the massive difference in their power. During the events of Dragon Ball GT, he was able to survive an extended, torturous combat against Omega Shenron despite being absolutely outmatched. Range: Standard melee range. At least Galactic to Intergalactic with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, tens of meters as an Oozaru. Intergalactic with ki blasts. | Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Vegeta is a cunning and skilled warrior whose refined technique shocked Goku during their first fight, leaving such a lasting impression that Goku wished for him to stay alive so that he could surpass him. While he often relies on his sheer power and fighting ability to win his battles, his intelligence is not to be underestimated. During the events of the Namek Saga, Vegeta was able to keep a low profile and outmaneuver Frieza's forces, leaving them scrambling to find him while he gathered all of the Dragon Balls. In the Cell saga, destroying Android 19, he feigned confidence and strength to scare Gero into fleeing, which was greatly beneficial given how much energy 19 had drained. Finally, during his fight with Cell, he was able to exploit his overconfidence for a chance at a free blow with his Final Flash. In the past, he often got drunk on his power whenever he got a substantial boost and discarded his more pragmatic tactics, but he has gotten less and less arrogant over time. Weaknesses: Vegeta is arrogant and prideful, and if overpowered by someone he considers below him, he can lose his temper. He also seeks strong opponents, and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. He needs a substantial amount of Blutz Waves to transform into Super Saiyan 4. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Power Ball:' An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. **'Super Saiyan 2nd Grade:' Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Vegeta's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Vegeta eventually dropping its use. *'Super Saiyan 4:' An incredibly powerful transformation only available to a Saiyan who has transformed into a Golden Oozaru and regained control of themselves. Vegeta needs to be exposed to Blutz Waves to access this transformation even after unlocking it. It is a different branch of transformation than the previous three Super Saiyan transformations, and it returns Vegeta to the prime of his youth when he uses it, giving him access to his full power on top of its own. Super Saiyan 4 is much more efficient than any Super Saiyan transformation before it, allowing it to be easily used and maintained. Key: Baby Saga | Super 17 / Shadow Dragon Sagas | Super Saiyan 4 Gallery Vegeta ssj4 render db legends by maxiuchiha22 ddmok1q.png| DB Legends (SSJ4) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Princes Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Heat Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3